Ribbon-like flexible flat cable comprising a plurality of individual, round conductors embedded in a suitable dielectric medium has attained increased popularity for use in low and high frequency signal transmission applications due to the compactness and flexibility of such structure. However, as the frequency of signal transmissions increases, the signals electromagnetically emanate beyond the confines of their individual conductors to other conductors creating cross-interference problems. To alleviate this problem, the ribbon cable is often encased within a metal sheath of foil or braided metal, and the cable and metal sheath then enclosed within an insulating jacket. The cable conductors are typically terminated in some type of plastic, or similar material, connector. The wire connections, as well as the connector terminals, must also be shielded to prevent electromagnetic emanations. This is usually accomplished by providing a shielding assembly enclosing the connector and the wire connections.
Heretofore, the assemblies used for shielding connectors terminating fully shielded cable have been bulky, difficult to install, generally require excessive cable preparation, and often provide poor 360.degree. shielding across mating male and female connectors. The prior art includes various patents pertaining to shielded electrical connectors. U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,201 to B. D. Stephenson discloses a shielding assembly for enclosing an electrical connector terminating fully shielded cable. The assembly comes in two halves, each with cable shield engaging portions formed in T-shapes. A crimping die is used to connect the T-shaped extensions to the cable shielding. When the cable shielding is thereby terminated, the two halves are assembled onto the connector. The halves are interconnected with conventional hardware. U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,755 to B. Edel and G. Pierer discloses a screening arrangement for a multipin cable connector by the use of metalic liners. Metalic liners are inserted into two halves of a synthetic housing which enclose the connector.